


A L'amour

by fiveroundsrapid



Category: Holby City
Genre: Episode Related, F/F, F/M, Post Episode: Emotionally Yours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveroundsrapid/pseuds/fiveroundsrapid
Summary: Just a little tag on to the episode 'Emotionally Yours' with Ric and Serena in the bar. Because that was just too cute, and I could not get this dialogue out of my head!





	

They are still in the bar; Ric Griffen and Serena Campbell. Serena is now on her second glass of wine, having somehow made the remnants in her first class disappear. Probably something to do with her late-night confession to her friend about the fact she may or may not be 'getting back out there' with Bernie Wolfe. Not that she was. Not really. She'd quite like to however.

As lovely as support from Ric was- it had turned out that Serena had needed it much more than she had thought- he was now launching straight into it, asking questions that made one reach for the Shiraz. After all, shhe had told Bernie she never had 'just one'. Might as well keep that promise, hm?

"So, come on then, tell me details." Ric was saying, as he passed over a note to the bartender and began on his own glass.

"There's not that much to say..." Serena told him, feeling a tad foolish now. They'd kissed. That was it, and whatever Serena felt... was feeling... was distracted by, was just something that was and that was it. Bernie had made that quite clear. Though, one could hope...

"Nothing's happened?" Ric questioned, concern and honesty written on his face. He wasn't going to tease, wasn't going to pry too much but it would be a lie if he said he didn't want to know everything, and hoped that the two would make a go of it. They were both fine women and deserved a bit of happiness.  
Serena squirmed in her seat, grinning.

"Well, we did... kiss. Just the once," Serena was quick to say after a hesitant start, after Ric had started giving her a look. She didn't want it to come out like it was the be all and end-all, even if it was what had been plaguing her thoughts ever since she'd pulled herself from the OR floor. That kiss- was irrelevant, right? It shouldn't matter, they'd agreed, _well_ , Bernie had agreed that they were to leave it there. "and Bernie- well, we're not doing it again."

"But you want to?" Rick asked, and Serena bit her lip, looking down at the red liquid currently swirling in her glass as she toyed with the stem. He was looking far too smug; she was supposed to be teasing him for goodness' sake! 

"Yes." She blurts, but again, recants. Flustered, all over the place. "No. _Oh, I don't know!_ " Serena Campbell might as well have 'big, fat mess' written on her forehead for the confsion she feels regarding Bernie. She was blushing profusely. Ric grinned in response and she restrained from swatting him. 

"You do. It's not often you see Serena Campbell flustered." He said, plainly and Serena crooked a well-used eyebrow at the man.

"I am not flustered." You'd make it sound like she was some hormonal teenager with a crush on some unobtainable celebrity. It was just Bernie! Wonderful, fearless, fantastic Bernie... and judging from the smirk on his face, Ric knew exactly what Serena was thinking. She drew herself up on her bar stool, trying to collect herself. She wasn't flustered. She wasn't.

**Honest**.

"You know, I thought something was going on. The way you two look at each other..." Indeed, the more Ric thought about it, the more he should have spotted something sooner. Whenever good fortune had permitted him to nip down to AAU, or whenever he had seen the co-leads in meetings, there had been a warmth and good humour between the two. Sparks in silent conversations, and glimmers in eyes as they looked at each other. In the office today, when Ric had wished for Serena's second opinion, he had seemingly burst in on the two; the two surgeons quick to pull on professional airs and divert attention to his wink of a love life.

"Nothing is happening, Ric." She persisted, trying to spell it out. A sigh passed her lips as she said it, and she was almost surprised at the fact that she was sad that that seemed the truth of it. Serena Campbell; campaigner against office romance and all around stickler to the rules, was annoyed because she wasn't allowed to pull a certain macho army medic into a store cupboard and snog her senseless. Never mind the fact that what she really wanted to ask was;  _why how does she look at me?_

"You might want to tell Bernie that." Ric smiled, taking another sip before letting out a chuckle. "I'm surprised its took you this long for a quick peck."

"It was hardly that!" She might be no spring chicken but she was hardly rated U yet. Plus, the kiss itself had been... bloody brilliant if she was honest. Ric grinned wider and it was only then Serena realised exactly what she alluded to. She grabbed her glass and took a swig, but not before she paused to say; "Get your mind out of the gutter, Griffin."


End file.
